El Show de Basil Brush
by Amiu
Summary: Una nueva temporada de la serie, con nuevos personajes y chistes basura. ¿Te atreves a entrar a este mundo de locos? ¡Basil Brush esta de vuelta! TEMPORALMENTE DESCONTINUADO!
1. Episodio 1: La Odisea de Molly

Episodio 1: La Odisea de Molly

---Sala---

Narrador: Un nuevo día ha comenzado, y en la casa de Basil todo se ve… de lo más tranquilo…

¡Eres un idiota, tío Stephen!

¡Lo hago por tu propio bien, Molly!

Molly: ¡No, no es verdad! ¡Lo único que estás haciendo es lastimarme!

Stephen: ¡Entiéndelo, esto no es bueno para ti, no aún!

Molly: ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… - empezando a llorar y mirando a su tío con dolor - ¡Te odio, tío Stephen!

Stephen: ¡Se acabó! ¡Te vas a tu habitación!

Molly: ¡No me importa! – yendo hacia su habitación y mirándolo – Mi vida de todas formas se acabó… - y cerró la puerta.

El joven se tiró furioso en el sofá berrinchando como un niño pequeño, cuando un zorro hace su aparición.

¡Ah, hola de nuevo! Supongo que se preguntarán qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir. La verdad es que es extraño, el señor Stephen nunca le había gritado así a la señorita Molly, ni siquiera la había castigado. Bueno, podría decirse que lo que está viviendo la señorita Molly en estos momentos es una total Odisea en la cual el señor Stephen se vio involucrado en contra de su voluntad.

Narrador: ¡Ya termina con tus palabrerías y cuéntanos qué sucedió!

Basil: Bueno, para eso, debemos retroceder unas pocas horas…

---Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc…---

Narrador: ¡Ah! ¡San Valentín! Una fiesta encantadora en la cual las personas celebran el día entregando tarjetas y chocolates con alto nivel de colesterol.

Basil: Que tierno, siempre con sus explicaciones baratas.

Narrador: No es mi culpa, sólo digo lo que está escrito en el guión.

Basil: Si, claro. Desde que el programa tiene un menor presupuesto y le cortaron su salario anda diciendo las cosas de mala gana y poniendo excusas baratas y…

Narrador: ¡Oh, ya cállate!

Basil: ¡Ha! ¿Sabes qué, sabelotodo?

Narrador: Precisamente, lo sé todo.

Basil: Este cretino… ¡Estás despedido!

Stephen: ¡Basil! ¡No puedes despedir al narrador!

Narrador: Él tiene razón.

Stephen: Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Molly? Se suponía que ella haría el desayuno.

Basil: ¿Y de dónde sacaste que la señorita Molly cocinaría para ti?

Stephen: Ella siempre cocina en San Valentín – sonriendo soñadoramente.

Dave: Pues olvídalo, tío Stephen, ella no cocinará hoy.

Basil: ¿De qué hablas, amo Dave?

Dave: Molly ha estado rara los últimos días, ¿no lo han notado?

Stephen: No, ¿qué tiene?

Basil: Bueno, no mucho, sus cuadernos de estudio, algunas pinturas, su diario de vida, ¡ah!, y el collar antiguo de su abuela, he, he, he, he.

Stephen: ¡Ha, ha! ¡Qué gracioso, Basil! – pegándole en la cabeza.

Dave: Ha estado más extraña de lo normal, sólo eso. Yo me tengo que ir a la escuela, Molly se fue sin mí.

Stephen: Deberías saber lo que le pasa, Dave. Ustedes son primos.

Dave: ¿Lo somos? – tomando su mochila y saliendo del apartamento.

Basil: Tengo la ligera impresión de que el joven Dave está algo pesado hoy. Pesado, ¿entienden? ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom!

Stephen se sentó en la mesa tratando de ignorar el mal chiste del zorro.

Basil: Y… ¿qué desayunaremos ahora, señor Stephen?

Stephen: No lo sé… ¿Qué tal una deliciosa comida en el café de Anil? – y parándose, se dirigió emocionado fuera del apartamento siendo vigilado por la intensa mirada del zorro.

Basil: Claaaaro.

---Café de Anil---

Anil: Aquí tienen. Unos waffles en forma de corazón por el día especial.

Les colocó al frente dos platos con waffles, efectivamente con forma de corazón, pero con un extraño moho de color verde encima de ellos. Nada apetitivo.

Basil: Ehhh… ¿Y eso?

Anil: Es que las waffles son de hace dos años.

Basil: ¡No puedes servir eso, que asco!

Anil: Pues ya lo hice. Además, imagina que es mantequilla de maní.

Stephen: ¿Mantequilla de maní? ¡Mi favorito! – y tomando una de las galletas, comenzó a comerla gustosamente.

Basil: Asqueroso…

¡Hola chicos!

Basil: Hola, señorita India.

India: Ehhh… ¿Stephen? ¿Qué es lo que estás comiendo?

Stephen: Son las waffles con mantequilla de maní que Anil nos dio. – la joven se volteó hacia el nombrado dándole una cara de reprobación, mientras éste sonreía con inocencia.

India: ¿Mantequilla de maní? – sacándole el waffle de la mano a Stephen y colocando los platos en la bandeja que llevaba en la mano, y colocando sobre la mesa otros dos platos con waffles más frescos y apetitosos – Aquí tienes, Stephen. Estos sabrán mejor.

Basil: Gracias, señorita India.

India: Oigan, hace días que quería verlos para preguntarles… ¿saben lo que le sucede a Molly? Ha estado extraña los últimos días.

Anil: Si, el otro día vino a pedirme que le diera la receta de un pastel de fresas con crema casero.

Basil: Espero que no le hayas ayudado.

Anil: ¿Estás loco? Si apenas sé cuáles son los alimentos frescos en mi cocina.

Basil: Lo que sea. Nosotros tampoco sabemos lo que le sucede a la señorita Molly.

Stephen: Quizás sean las hormonas adolescentes, después de todo hoy es el día del amor, ¿no? – dijo, con la boca llena de waffles.

India: Podría ser. Hablando de San Valentín, ¿tienen alguno?

Basil: Yo estoy disponible, señorita India.

Anil: Ni lo sueñes, roedor. Ella me tiene a mí a su lado – poniendo cara de galán.

Basil frunció el ceño y miró a la joven, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Basil: Pobre… He, he, he, he.

India: ¿Tienes a alguien, Stephen?

El joven nombrado dejó de comer para tomar una expresión triste y bajar el rostro lentamente en negación total.

India: ¡Ay…! Pobre Stephen… ¿A nadie? – el joven negó con la cabeza.

Basil: Oh, no te preocupes, señorita India. Después de todo, Stephen tiene a la compañera de toda su vida.

Stephen: ¿En serio?

Basil: Si… La estupidez. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom!

Stephen: ¡Grrr, maldito zorro! – comenzando a estrangularlo.

Dave: Hola, chicos.

Stephen: ¡Dave!

Basil: ¿Y la señorita Molly?

Dave: ¡Ah, si! Dijo que llegaría un poco tarde hoy a la casa.

Stephen: ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Dave: Va a salir con Rick.

Basil: ¿¡Rick!?

Stephen: ¿¡Quién demonios es Rick!?

Dave: ¿No se los dije? Molly tiene novio.

Todos abrieron sus bocas en sorpresa, incluso India y Anil.

Todos: ¿¡Que qué!?

Dave: Desde hace unos cinco días. ¿No se los había dicho?

Stephen: Esa niña… - India se sentó al lado del joven para tranquilizarlo.

India: Stephen, antes de que reacciones de alguna forma, analízalo. Molly ya no es una niña.

Stephen: ¡No puede ser posible!

India: Stephen, tienes que…

Stephen: ¡No es verdad!

Basil ¿Qué sucede, señor Stephen?

Stephen: ¡No puede ser posible que Molly haya conseguido pareja antes que yo!

Basil: Que iluso… He, he, he, he.

India: Stephen, no tiene nada de malo que Molly tenga un novio, más bien velo como algo agradable.

Stephen: ¡Pero si sólo es una niña!

Dave, Anil, India y Basil: Adolescente.

Stephen: ¡Una niña no puede tener una relación de ese tipo!

Dave, Anil, India y Basil: Adolescente.

Stephen: Si, lo que sea… - cambiando su expresión a una triste.

India: Stephen, no puede ser tan malo. Ni siquiera sabes cómo es el chico. Dale una oportunidad. Has algo para…

Fue interrumpida ya que el joven Stephen se paró de golpe de la mesa con un rostro de decisión nada frecuente en él.

Stephen: ¡Tienes razón, India! ¡Debo hacer algo!

Anil: ¡Así se habla!

Stephen: ¡Debo hacer algo de inmediato!

Basil: ¡Muy bien, señor Stephen!

Stephen: ¡Debo hacer algo de inmediato para separar a Molly de ese mequetrefe!

India: ¡No, espera Stephen! ¡Eso no era lo que yo…! – pero no pudo terminar, ya que el joven había salido de la cafetería como un rayo. – Ahhh…

Basil: Creía que finalmente el señor Stephen había entrado en razón por primera vez en su vida.

India: Si, yo también.

Anil: Y yo también.

Dave: Y yo.

Anciana: Yo no.

Basil: Bueno… Qué decepción. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom!

---Sala---

Narrador: Bueno, finalmente es de noche. Todo está tranquilo, no hay ni un solo ruido, y la casa Brush se encuentra en un estado de sopor donde los dulces sueños se hacen presentes… - la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse – Esperen… ¿qué es eso? ¡Todos deberían estar durmiendo!

Basil: ¡Shhh! ¡Silencio, idiota!

Narrador: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quién dijo eso!?

Stephen: ¡Cállate ya, imbécil!

Narrador: ¡Qué groseros!

La puerta se abrió por completo dando paso a una pequeña figura.

¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro?

La figura cerró la puerta y encendió las luces para sólo ser sorprendida por un joven cara de bola y una ardilla peluda.

Stephen: ¡Hey, hey! ¡Cuidado con lo que escribes!

Basil: ¿¡Quién escribió este guión!?

Molly: ¿Basil? ¿Tío Stephen? ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas?

Basil: Corrección, señorita Molly, ¿qué haces tú llegando a estas horas?

Stephen: Si, ¿mañana no tienes clases?

Basil: Nos debes una explicación, jovencita.

La joven se les acercó sonriente mirando a uno y al otro simultáneamente.

Molly: Llegué a estas horas, tal como le mandé a avisar a Dave, porque estaba saliendo con mi novio Rick al ser San Valentín – mirando a Stephen – Por si no te habías dado cuenta, hoy es viernes – mirando nuevamente a Basil – Y ahí está mi explicación – se irguió aún sonriéndoles - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Stephen: Molly, la verdad es que tenemos que hablar de ese joven Rick, ese… novio tuyo.

Molly: ¿Si? Dime, Steph. – dándole una mirada muy dulce.

Basil: Para los que no lo sepan, ella rara vez le llama así y usa esa mirada. La mayoría de las veces la señorita Molly es espeluznante. Esto, queridos televidentes, se conoce como manipulación sentimental, en el cual el señor Stephen se derrite como cono de helado. He, he, he, he.

Stephen: Molly, yo… - babeando como un inútil.

Basil: ¿No se los dije?

Stephen: Ehhh… - zarandeando la cabeza y despertando de su trance – Molly, hablando de tu novio y de la edad que tienes yo pienso que…

Molly: Descuida, tío Steph, Rick es un príncipe y me quiere mucho.

Stephen: Podrá ser, pero la verdad es que yo…

Molly: Gracias por entenderlo, te quiero – dándole un beso en la frente y volteándose hacia el zorro – A ti también te quiero, Basil – dándole también un beso, dejándolo embobado – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana saldré de nuevo con Rick. Buenas noches – saliendo de vista.

Ambos, humano y zorro, se miraron.

Stephen: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Basil: Temo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos… Uy…

---A la mañana siguiente, en la cocina---

Molly: ¡Buenos días!

Basil: ¡Ah, buenos días, señorita Molly!

Stephen: Hmmm… - comiendo sus tostadas con mantequilla.

Molly: ¿Quién hizo el desayuno?

Basil: Yo.

Molly: No está nada mal, Basil.

Basil: Gracias… supongo…

Stephen: Y… ¿qué tienen planeado para hoy? – preguntó forzosamente.

Basil: Yo trataré de soportarte otro día más, como siempre lo hago, he estado haciendo, y no sé cuánto tiempo más podré resistir. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, boom!

Dave y Molly: ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Stephen: ¡Grrr…!

Dave: Yo tengo importantes negocios que hacer. Parece que alguien quiere comprarme Davelandia por el doble de lo que lo compré, y además, quizás logre abrir un nuevo programa en una importante televisora.

Stephen: ¿No habías hecho eso antes?

Dave: Si, pero eso sólo era a nivel nacional. Esto es internacional, mi amigo – hablándole amistosamente, mientras daba un último sorbo a su taza de… lo que fuera que estuviese tomando, y agarrando su maletín negro, salió felizmente por la puerta principal.

Molly: Yo mejor me voy también. Rick me invitó a almorzar, y luego veremos una película.

Stephen: Molly, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Molly: Lo sé, Stephen. Prometo no llegar tarde esta vez. – y se fue.

Basil: Bueno, señor Stephen, parece que el papel de tutor no es tan sencillo después de todo – silencio… - Ehhh… ¿Señor Stephen? – se volteó a verlo.

Stephen: ¡Aaaah! ¡Estoy harto de que nadie me tome en cuenta aquí!

Basil: Créeme, no es una novedad.

Stephen: ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

Basil: Tranquilo, Aquiles, tómalo con calma.

Stephen: ¡No, no lo haré! – parándose de golpe -¡Iré a detener esto de una vez por todas! ¡Molly no puede seguir con ese tal Rick!

Basil: No puedes hacer nada.

Stephen: Oh, claro que si – poniendo cara de perverso y volteándose hacia el zorro – Sabotaje… - y salió disparado del apartamento.

Basil: Presiento que todo esto va a salir mal. ¿Ustedes no?

---En el cine---

Stephen se encontraba dos filas atrás de sus presas. Notó como Molly y Rick estaban sentados muy a gusto comiendo palomitas. No notaron al idiota detrás de ellos con un mal disfraz que consistía en una gabardina verde, un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros, sin olvidar los pocos sesos que posee a su favor. ¿O debería decir en contra?

Stephen: Estás me las pagas.

Narrador: Si, si, como sea.

Stephen se acercó lentamente a la pareja. No podía soportarlo. Un tipo gordo sentado frente a él estaba tomando un refresco.

Stephen: Bingo…

Narrador: Cuidado con lo que dices.

Stephen: ¡Ya cierra la boca!

Narrador: Lo decía por cierto zorrito que podrías convocar.

Stephen: ¡Ya basta!

Stephen se acercó ligeramente al sujeto gordo, cuando una voz le sorprendió.

Basil: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, señor Stephen?

El zorro estaba con una caja de cotufas y un refresco mirando al joven incrédulo.

Stephen: ¡Ah, demonios Basil! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Basil: Lástima que no resultó.

Stephen: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Basil: El cine fue inventado para ver películas. Bueno, eso creo. No evadas el tema y respóndeme la pregunta que te hice antes.

Stephen: Claro – sonriendo – Voy a sabotear su cita.

Basil: ¿Tirarle un sujeto gordo al joven? Que bajo.

Stephen: ¡No! Tirarle el refresco del sujeto.

Basil: Que lío tan pesado, sobre-pesado. ¿Entienden? ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boo…! - fue callado por Stephen que le sujetó el hocico fuertemente, y luego se agachó en el momento justo en que Molly se volteaba hacia atrás.

Rick: ¿Pasa algo, Molly?

Molly: No, nada. "Qué extraño… Me pareció escuchar la voz de Basil".

Basil: ¡Stephen, no lo hagas!

Stephen empujó al obeso haciendo que éste volcara el refresco encima de Rick. No fue gran cosa, sólo le había empapado un poco, no le molestó al joven. Esto molestó aún más a Stephen. Tomando la pequeña caja de cotufas de Basil, comenzó a lanzarles a la pareja pequeñas semillas de maíz molestándolos. Cuando parecía que a Molly se le estaba acabando la paciencia, Stephen agarró una caja grande de cotufas y las vertió encima de Rick, colocando la caja en su cabeza. Riendo desquiciado, Molly logró verlo y se enojó. Tomó a Rick, le sacó la caja de la cabeza y se lo llevaba a otro lugar.

Molly: Muchas gracias, tío Stephen. Muy maduro de tu parte.

Stephen: Molly, yo… - pero la joven se había ido.

Trabajador: Oiga, señor, si vino aquí sólo para hacer bromas, será mejor que se vaya de la sala antes de que yo lo expulse a la fuerza. Y llévese a la ardilla con usted, no se permiten animales.

Basil: ¿¡Ardilla!?

Stephen: Vámonos, Basil.

---Café de Anil---

Anil: Aquí tienen, un delicioso plato de spaghetti.

Molly: Está fresco, ¿verdad?

India: No te preocupes, Molly. Yo los cociné.

Molly: Gracias, India.

Stephen: Allí están.

Basil: Señor Stephen, ¿serviría de algo si te dijera que todo esto es una mala idea?

Stephen: No tan mala como tus chistes basura basil.

Basil: Puede ser, pero esta idea huele peor. He, he, he, he.

Stephen: Spaghetti, ¿por qué tenía que ser spaghetti?

Basil: ¿Qué? ¿Temes una repetición gratuita de La Dama y el Vagabundo?

Stephen: Eso es lo que planeo evitar.

Basil: Señor Stephen, si me permites volver a opinar, quiero decirte que esto no es lo que…

Stephen: Basil, si no vas a ayudarme, piérdete.

Basil: Muy bien. Chao. – y desapareció.

Stephen: Tonto zorro…

India: ¡Stephen! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí escondido?

Stephen: Trato de detener una locura.

Anil: Ni lo pienses. Nosotros detendremos la tuya.

India: Stephen, deja en paz a Molly y a Rick.

Stephen: Nunca.

Y se abalanzó sobre ambos jóvenes que lo miraron sorprendidos. Rick se paró de golpe, pero no se salvó de la colisión de Stephen, quien luego tomó los platos de spaghetti y los tiró sobre el joven. Mientras tanto, Anil estaba encima de Stephen jalándole las ropas, e India jalaba a Anil para ayudarle. Molly se encontraba junto con Basil mirando sorprendida aquel numerito.

Molly: ¡¡Aaaaltooo!! – todos se paralizaron.

Basil: Bien hecho, señorita Molly.

Molly: India, Anil, suelten a Stephen.

Stephen: Gracias, Molly.

Molly: ¡Stephen! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

Stephen: Ah, solo con un poco de astucia y mi gran habilidad.

Molly: No – acercándose a Rick y ayudándole a limpiar sus ropas – Arruinaste la cena.

Stephen: Molly, he estado rato tratando de decirte que no es buena idea que tengas novio.

Molly: ¿Qué?

Rick: Señor, déjeme decirle que respeto mucho a Molly, nunca me aprovecharía de ella.

Stephen: ¡Exacto! Y para evitar eso, decidí separarlos.

Molly: Eres un imbécil, tío Stephen.

Basil: Sin mencionar cara de bola. He, he, he, he.

Stephen: Molly, no puedes tener novio a esta edad.

Molly: Sólo estás celoso de que yo sea feliz con Rick y que tú no hayas conseguido una novia teniendo la edad que tienes.

India y Anil: Uyyy…

Basil: Eso debió doler…

Stephen: ¡Ya basta, se acabó! ¡Soy tu tutor, tus padres me pidieron que te cuidara y se lo que es bueno y lo que no para ti!

Molly: ¿¡Acaso el que sea feliz no te parece algo bueno para mí, tío Stephen!?

Stephen: ¡Sé muy bien todo sobre el tema! ¡Ahora, ve a casa en este mismo instante, y te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a este joven!

Molly: ¡Muy bien! – tirando la servilleta con la que estaba limpiando la camisa de Rick - ¡Me voy, pero no porque tu me lo dices!

Stephen: ¡Ña, ña, ña, ña! – burlándose. - ¡Y tú! – dirigiéndose a Rick quien saltó sorprendido - ¡No te le insinúes más! ¿Me entendiste? – Rick se le acercó desafiante.

Rick: Puede decir lo que quiera señor, pero yo quiero mucho a Molly, y ni usted ni nadie me impedirá estar con ella. – y salió desafiante del café.

India: Stephen, yo opino que deberías pensar mejor toda esta situación.

Anil: Sí, conozco a Rick, y no es un mal muchacho. Es educado, responsable, cariñoso…

Stephen: Ustedes no entienden nada… - y salió del café.

Basil: ¿Ven? Se los dije, toda una Odisea.

---Sala---

Molly: ¡Eres un idiota, tío Stephen!

Stephen: ¡Lo hago por tu propio bien, Molly!

Molly: ¡No, no es verdad! ¡Lo único que estás haciendo es lastimarme!

Stephen: ¡Entiéndelo, esto no es bueno para ti, no aún!

Molly: ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… - empezando a llorar y mirando a su tío con dolor - ¡Te odio, tío Stephen!

Stephen: ¡Se acabó! ¡Te vas a tu habitación!

Molly: ¡No me importa! – yendo hacia su habitación y mirándolo – Mi vida de todas formas se acabó… - y cerró la puerta.

El joven se tiró furioso en el sofá berrinchando como un niño pequeño, cuando un zorro hace su aparición.

Basil: Y volvemos a donde comenzamos. – girando hacia el joven – Esta vez te pasaste, señor Stephen. – el joven sólo suspiró.

Stephen: No lo entiendo. Se supone que soy su tutor. Sé lo que es bueno y lo que es malo para ella.

Basil: Quizás seas su tutor, pero no sabes nada de nada.

Stephen: Ella sólo es una niña, Basil.

Basil: Puede que la señorita Molly parezca una niña, pero ella ha crecido bastante, señor Stephen. Molly es muy madura para su edad.

Stephen: No sé que hacer – colocó su rostro entre sus manos.

Basil: Deberías hablar con ella.

Stephen: No creo que quiera hacerlo.

Basil: ¡Oh, claro que sí! Eres un patán, pero después de todo eres su tío y ella te ama – Stephen trató de ignorar el primer comentario del zorro – Sólo piensa que quizás no sea bueno para ti, pero es lo que le haría feliz.

Stephen: Creo que tienes razón. Iré a hablar con ella

Se paró y se dirigió a la habitación de la joven, donde tocó dos veces.

Molly: ¡Lárgate!

Stephen: Molly, quiero que hablemos.

Molly: ¡Vete, no quiero hablar contigo!

Stephen entró a la fuerza a la habitación evadiendo dos almohadas y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero al voltearse recibió el golpe de un oso de felpa en la cara.

Stephen: Molly, por favor – se acercó a la cama donde la joven se encontraba tirada boca abajo ocultando su rostro con las almohadas – Mira… Lo siento, no sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Molly: ¡Es eso, Stephen! ¡Tú nunca piensas! ¿Es que no ves todo el daño que me has hecho?

Stephen: Molly, yo… Perdóname. Esta vez fui más estúpido de lo normal – poniendo una expresión muy triste.

Molly: Oh, Stephen, yo no…

Stephen: No, no. Déjame terminar – respiró hondamente antes de continuar – Sé que quizás no soy un gran tutor, o tío, o amigo. Pero los amo a ti y a Dave y sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, y esto es todo lo que les puedo dar. Sé que quizás yo no he tenido ninguna relación, pero tengo miedo de que salgas lastimada, el dolor de amor no es muy lindo que digamos. – la joven le miraba, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

Molly: Stephen, sí eres un gran tutor, y un tío excepcional, y sé que quieres protegerme de lo que me espera en la vida. Pero, ¿cómo pretendes que crezca si no aprendo de mis errores?

Stephen: Si, creo que tienes razón – sonrió - ¿Me perdonas? – la joven sonrió de regreso, y le abrazó.

Molly: Claro que sí. Te quiero, tío Stephen.

Stephen: Y yo a ti, Molly.

Molly: ¿Me dejarás seguir con Rick?

Stephen: India y Anil me hablaron muy bien de él, y parecía un gran chico. Sólo con una condición.

Molly: Dime.

Stephen: La próxima vez, que me entere temprano de las cosas, y por ti, por favor.

Molly: Claro que si.

Stephen: Bueno – parándose – Mañana hay una obra de teatro sobre los vikingos, iba a verla con Basil. ¿Por qué tú y Rick no vienen a verla también?

Molly: ¿Lo dices en serio? – el joven asintió – Gracias. Claro que sí.

Ambos salieron de la habitación felices, pero al entrar a la sala, se paralizaron. En el sofá estaba Dave llorando, y a su lado Basil que lo consolaba.

Stephen: Pero, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué le ocurre a Dave?

Basil: Ah, un pequeño problema.

Dave: ¡Vendí Davelandia por completo!

Molly: ¿Y eso no era lo que querías?

Dave: ¡Al principio, pero me acabo de enterar que hay una mina de diamantes allí!

Stephen: Ay, Dave, siempre exagerando.

Basil: No te preocupes, amo Dave. Lo que fácil viene fácil se va.

Molly: Si, eso era lo que decías.

Dave: Tienen razón – cambiando repentinamente.

Stephen: Oye, ¿quieres venir con nosotros mañana a ver la obra de los vikingos?

Dave: Claro que sí, tengo que asistir.

Stephen: ¿Y eso por qué?

Dave: ¿No lo vieron en las noticias? Soy el dueño magnate del anfiteatro nacional. ¿No es genial?

Basil: El amo Dave viene fácil, y con todo. He, he, he, he.

---En el cuarto---

Stephen: Vaya, que gran obra aquella. Se notaba que estaba adaptada a los gustos de Dave.

Basil: Si, esos vikingos se parecían más a empresarios de grandes corporaciones en una obra de compra-venta.

Stephen: Y ese Rick no es tan malo. En realidad es muy agradable, y trata muy bien a Molly. Me cae bien.

Basil: Si, y hablando de caer bien, ¿quieres saber algo más? – el joven sobre la cama se asomó para verlo incrédulo.

Stephen: No es otro de tus chistes basura, ¿verdad?

Basil: No… Sólo estaba pensando en cómo herir los sentimientos de un sordo.

Stephen: ¿Cómo lo harías?

Basil: Ah, no sé. Quizás que al morir le dediquen un minuto de silencio. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom! He, he, he.

Stephen: ¡Ay, no! ¡No otra vez!


	2. Episodio 2: La Prima Rhia

Episodio 2: La Prima Rhia

Basil se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala mientras Stephen se encontraba en la cocina, de la cual salía un ligero hilo de humo, pero Basil decidió no pararle. Estaba ansioso.

Basil: ¿Ya está listo el almuerzo, señor Stephen?

Narrador: ¿O mejor dicho, hambriento?

Basil: ¡Oh, tú no otra vez!

Narrador: No puedes hacer nada, soy el narrador, alguien importante en este programa.

Basil: Si tan sólo supiera que sólo es una voz sin cuerpo…

Narrador: ¡Qué cruel eres! – empezando a llorar.

Stephen: Basil, déjalo en paz. Te vas a meter en líos con los productores.

Narrador: Gracias… Snif… Stephen…

Basil: Ahá, lo que digas. ¿Ya acabaste de preparar la comida, Stephen?

Stephen: Si, ya terminé. Pero hay que esperar a que lleguen Molly y Dave. – caminó hacia la mesa con una olla en la mano - ¿Te sirvo?

Basil: A veces. A veces me sirves. ¿Entiendes? ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom!

Stephen gruñó de rabia. En ese momento, Molly y Dave entraron al apartamento dejando sus mochilas sobre el sofá de la sala, y yendo hacia la mesa para comer.

Basil: Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Molly: ¡Muy bien! Saqué una excelente nota en mi proyecto de ciencias de los monos, y una nota positiva en la clase de arte.

Basil: ¡Muy bien, señorita Molly!

Stephen: Bien hecho, Molly – colocándoles enfrente unas salchichas, papas al vapor y una ensalada… bueno… ¿eso era una ensalada? - ¿Y a ti que tal, Dave?

Dave: Hoy la maestra me colocó una nota negativa.

Molly: Stephen, ¿estás seguro de que esta cosa es ensalada?

Stephen: ¿Y eso por qué?

Basil: Pues porque parecen un par de lombrices con su alimento provisorio. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom!

Stephen: ¡Claro que es ensalada! Más vale que se la coman. ¡Y no estaba hablando contigo, Basil! ¿Por qué la maestra te colocó una nota negativa, Dave?

Dave: Por decir la verdad.

Stephen: Con razón…

Dave: ¡Hey!

Basil: Quizás si dijo la verdad, sólo que las verdades del amo Dave son… bueno, algo rudas.

Dave: Claro que no.

Stephen: Cuéntanos entonces.

---Recuerdo de Dave, Salón de Clases---

Maestra: Muy bien, clase. Hoy veremos las conjunciones de algunas palabras en los diferentes tiempos existentes. Les daré una palabra en un tiempo, y me la darán en otro. Y por supuesto, responderán a las preguntas que les haré.

Estaba paseando por el salón mirando a los alumnos cuando notó que uno de ellos estaba distraído dibujando algo en el cuaderno cuando fue sorprendido por ella.

Maestra: ¡Señor Dave!

Dave: ¿Si, señora?

Maestra: Empezaré contigo. – silencio – Si yo digo 'fui rica', es pasado, pero si yo digo 'soy hermosa', ¿Qué es?

Dave: ¡Exceso de imaginación, maestra!

Alumnos: ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!

La rabia de la maestra no se hizo esperar.

---De vuelta a la aburrida cocina de la casa Brush---

Basil: He, he, he, he.

Molly: No debes burlarte de las maestras, Dave.

Stephen: Si, eso estuvo mal – mordiendo un trozo de su salchicha – Aunque debo admitir que fue gracioso, ¡ha, ha, ha!

Dave: Ha, ha, si, ¿verdad?

Molly: No puedo con esto – dijo, levantándose de la mesa.

Stephen: ¿A dónde vas?

Molly: Afuera.

Stephen: ¿Con Rick?

Molly: No, iré un momento al cyber.

---Tic, toc, tic, toc---

---En el café de Anil---

Anil: Aquí tienen, el té que pidieron.

Stephen: Pero pedimos tres tazas de té.

Anil: Lo siento, no nos quedan más tazas. Tómenlo o déjenlo.

India: ¡Anil! – yendo hacia la mesa y mirando con reproche a su compañero – Aquí tienen, chicos – colocando dos tazas más de té en la mesa.

Basil: Gracias, señorita India.

Dave: Oigan, ¿vieron las noticias?

Basil: ¿Qué se quemó el zoológico y que sospechan de las llamas? He, he, he, he.

Anil: No, ¿qué hay? – ignorando al zorro.

Basil: - tomando el periódico – Dice: "Hoy habrán audiciones especiales para la obra protagonizada por un musical de los años setenta". Hmm… ¡Qué prometedor!

Stephen: ¡Es mi oportunidad! – dijo, levantándose de golpe y arreglándose el peinado y la ropa - ¡Lograré obtener algún papel para esa obra, lo sé! – y salió disparado del café.

Anil y Dave: ¡Qué iluso!

Basil: Algo me dice que Stephen sí conseguirá un papel.

Anil, India y Dave: ¿En serio?

Basil: Si, claro – asintiendo enérgicamente – Un papel donde diga explícitamente el mal artista que es el señor Stephen recomendándole cursos de actuación. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom!

---Más tarde, en la casa Brush---

Dave y Basil se encontraban en la sala mirando la televisión, cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió dando paso a un muy desanimado Stephen, que se acercó lentamente al sofá dejándose caer bruscamente. Los otros dos no le pararon.

Stephen: Hola… - no le pararon – Claro, no le hagan caso al pobre idiota que está sentado justo al lado de ustedes entristecido y adolorido por no haber podido conseguir un papel en aquel gran musical habiendo asistido en años anteriores a muchos cursos de actuación para ejercer lo que más le gustaba… - más silencio - ¡Adelante, sigan ignorándome! – los otros dos se voltearon a verlo.

Dave y Basil: Como digas – y volvieron sus rostros al televisor notando como Stephen gruñía de resignación, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el sofá. Mientras tanto, Molly entraba al apartamento.

Molly: Hola a todos.

Basil: Hola, señorita Molly. ¿Dónde estabas?

Molly: Ya les dije, estaba en el cyber.

Dave: ¿Haciendo qué?

Molly: ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Oigan… ¿qué le sucede a Stephen?

Dave: Fracasó nuevamente al estrellato.

Basil: Si, el pobre quedó totalmente estrellado. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom!

Stephen: ¡Ah, ya cállense los dos! Tengo que hablar con mi representante sobre esto…

Molly: ¡Ay, pobre tío Stephen! – sentándose al lado de él y consolándolo, cosa que sorprendió a todos – No les hagas caso, ellos no saben reconocer a un gran actor cuando lo ven.

Basil: Por eso es que se fijaron demasiado en el señor Stephen, he, he, he.

Dave: Ha, ha, ha.

Molly: ¡Basta!

Stephen: No importa, Molly. No es la primera vez que me pasa esto…

Molly: Ni tampoco la última.

Stephen: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Molly: Sonó mal… - susurrando – Lo que quiero decir es que pronto llegará el trabajo perfecto para ti, sólo debes esperar. – el joven le sonrió.

Stephen: Gracias, Molly.

Molly: Bueno – parándose - ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Qué tal un sándwich con salsa de chocolate? ¿O prefieres té con galletas?

Stephen: Suena bien. Sorpréndeme. – y al joven salió feliz a la cocina.

Basil: Stephen… ¡Hey, señor Stephen! – susurrando, cuando el joven se le acercó - ¿No le parece sospechoso?

Stephen: ¿Qué cosa, Basil?

Basil: Bueno… la señorita Molly le está apoyando, le dio esperanzas, y le está tomando demasiado cuidado… Quiero decir, ¿salsa de chocolate, té y galletas?

Stephen: Si, tienes razón. Pero, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Basil: Creo que la señorita Molly está planeando algo…

Stephen: Tonterías, Basil.

Molly: Aquí tienes, tío Steph – colocándole al frente una mesa plegable con varios snacks y una taza de té.

Stephen: Gracias… Molly… - la joven tomó el control remoto de las manos de su primo, y cambió el canal.

Dave: ¡Oye! ¿Acaso estás loca?

Molly: Stephen quiere ver esto.

Basil: ¿No te lo dije? Hasta te dice Steph – haciendo una mueca.

Stephen: Tienes razón… ¡Molly! ¿Qué planeas? Estás demasiado atenta conmigo.

Molly: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo cuidar de vez en cuando a mi querido tío?

Stephen, Basil y Dave: ¡Pero esto es muy sospechoso!

Basil: Dinos de una vez, ¿qué planeas? – la joven suspiró y se sentó resignada.

Molly: ¿Recuerdan que les dije que fui al cyber? – todos asintieron – Pues…

Basil: ¡Ya sé! ¡No fuiste! ¡En vez de eso, hiciste un acto criminal, te encarcelaron, pero lograste escapar y ahora quieres que te ayudemos a cambiarte el nombre, ponerte un disfraz y sacarte del país!

Molly: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no!

Stephen: Dinos ya.

Molly: Bueno… He estado hablando con un familiar mío… que dijo que mis padres deseaban que fuese mi tutor… aparte de ti, tío Stephen.

Stephen: ¿Qué...? ¿Acaso tus padres no creen… que yo sea un buen tutor?

Basil: Al parecer no…

Molly: ¡No es eso! Es que… ella acaba de terminar sus estudios universitarios, y su padre no le hace caso, siempre está ocupado con su trabajo, y ella necesita un lugar donde vivir y ejercer su carrera y todo eso…

Basil: Y quieres que ella venga a vivir aquí con nosotros.

Molly: ¿Sería posible?

Stephen: No lo sé, Molly. No la conozco, y por más que sea de la familia, el señor Rossiter no aceptará a nadie más en este apartamento.

Dave: Dices que es de la familia. ¿La conozco?

Molly: Creo que no. Ella es prima mía. Se llama Rhia.

Basil: ¿Rhia? ¿Y qué ejerce?

Molly: Ella es publicista. Es como de la edad de Stephen.

Stephen: Aún así…

Basil: ¡Oh, vamos señor Stephen! ¡No debe de ser tan malo!

Molly: Ella podría ayudarte con la tutoría. Eso fue lo que dijeron mis padres.

Stephen: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no soy un buen tutor? – de la nada, aparece un abogado.

Abogado: Cuida de los niños, les da alimento, y al parecer les ofrece un bueno hogar y una buena educación.

Basil: ¿Pero…?

Abogado: Pero el señor no ha conseguido trabajo ni está ejerciendo algún oficio, lo cual es uno de los requisitos más importantes para poder mantener su título de tutor. Este imbécil debe conseguir trabajo.

Stephen: ¡Oiga!

Basil: ¿Y qué beneficio nos traería esta prima si viene a vivir con nosotros? – el abogado sacó un papel, unos lentes, y comenzó a explicar lo que leía.

Abogado: Con una tutoría compartida, no habría ningún tipo de problema. Por lo menos alguien en esta casa estaría trabajando, a parte del niño magnate. – refiriéndose a Dave, y luego el abogado desapareció.

Molly: ¿Lo ves, tío Stephen? Deja que se quede. Ella vendrá en unos días.

Stephen: De acuerdo, acepto. Pero sólo porque no quiero perder la tutoría de ustedes dos. – Molly lo abrazó alegremente.

Molly: ¡Muchas gracias, tío Stephen!

Dave: ¡Oye! ¡A ella le estás dando demasiadas libertades últimamente!

Stephen: ¿Celoso? – sonriendo con malicia, causando que el joven se avergonzara.

Dave: No, pero… - de repente, la puerta del apartamento explotó.

¡¡No lo permitiré!!

Basil: ¡Ah! ¡Es el señor Rossiter!

Todos: ¡Hola! – sacudiendo sus manos.

Rossiter: ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡No pueden meter a nadie más a este apartamento! ¡Si acaso dejo que ese zorro se quede, y me deben meses de renta!

Basil: Pero señor Rossiter, la llegada de la señorita Rhia puede serle provechosa.

Rossiter: ¿En serio? – olvidando su enojo, pasando a una expresión de curiosidad.

Stephen y Dave: ¿En serio?

Basil: ¡Oh, si! Explíquele, señorita Molly, si nos haces el favor,

Molly: Mi prima Rhia es publicista, señor Rossiter. Si deja que ella se quede, podrá promocionar su edificio dándole fama para que personajes importantes vengan a alquilarle – aquello dio en el blanco.

Rossiter: Vaya, qué interesante… - pensando – Me gusta. ¡Puede quedarse! Y cuando llegué por favor, avísenme – y salió.

Stephen: ¡Wow! Se la tragó.

Basil: Y con agua y todo. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom!

---Al día siguiente---

Narrador: ¡Ah! Un nuevo día, y hay una tranquila actividad en la casa de los Brush.

Molly: ¡Muévanse, o llegaremos tarde a la estación!

Stephen: ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Molly: ¡El tren de Rhia ya habrá llegado, y ustedes aún no están listos!

Basil: No te preocupes, Molly, llegaremos.

De repente, el teléfono sonó, y la joven fue a contestarlo.

Molly: ¿Aló? ¿Sí? Ahá, bien, bien. Ahá… Si, esta bien, no hay problema – y colgó.

Basil: ¿Quién era? – la joven se volteó mirándolos con una expresión asesina en sus rostros asustando a los otros dos que la miraban sorprendidos.

Molly: El tren de mi prima llegó una hora antes de lo previsto. ¿Saben cómo va a terminar esto?

¡Ding, Dong!

Basil: ¿Quién podrá ser? No esperamos a nadie, ¿o sí?

Stephen abrió la puerta dando paso al señor Rossiter que cargaba tres maletas con dificultad, pasando a la sala del apartamento, pero cayó al piso con las maletas encima causando gracia a Stephen y a Basil.

Molly: ¡Prima Rhia!

Stephen y Basil se voltearon nuevamente hacia la puerta para quedar boquiabiertos; en la entrada se encontraba una joven envuelta en una túnica de viaje. Tenía la piel clara, cabello largo y oscuro, y unos hermosos ojos azul verdosos de familia.

Rhia: ¡Hola, Molly! – ignorando a los otros dos, y pasando a la sala para abrazar a la joven - ¡Pero cómo has crecido! Estás bellísima, Molly.

Molly: Tu también, Rhia.

Rossiter: ¿Dónde dejo su equipaje, señorita Rhia?

Rhia: Creo que allí esta bien, señor Rossiter, muchas gracias. – el hombre se paró y le sonrió.

Rossiter: ¿Discutiremos lo de la publicidad del edificio?

Rhia: Por supuesto que si. Pero no le molesta que sea en otro momento, ¿verdad? Es que estoy agotada por el viaje.

Rossiter: ¡Oh, no, claro que no! ¡No hay problema! Bueno, nos vemos. – saliendo del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rhia: Tus padres me han contado las maravillosas notas que has tenido en la escuela, eres muy lista. ¿Y ese novio Rick? Por como me lo describiste debe de ser un encanto. Me lo tienes que presentar, Molly – con aquel último comentario, la niña se sonrojó.

Dave: Claro que no – entrando a la sala mientras hablaba por su celular – Cancélalo todo, este negocio no sirve – y colgó.

Rhia: Y este debe de ser el magnate Dave – abrazándolo – Soy Rhia. – Dave se había embobado.

Dave: Ah… Hola…

Rhia: ¿Y tu tío, Molly? – la joven señaló detrás suyo. Rhia se volteó a ver a un joven y a un zorro babeando hipnotizadamente. La joven se le acercó a su prima susurrándole - ¿Es mi impresión, o ambos son tarados?

Dave: No, lo son.

Basil y Stephen: ¡Dave!

Rhia: Tu debes de ser Stephen – dándole la mano – Será genial compartir la tutoría contigo. – el joven le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, se volteó de repente hacia el zorro – Y tu debes de ser Basil, que encantador – rascándole la barbilla.

Basil: El placer es todo mío, mi lady.

Stephen: No te le insinúes, viejo zorro.

Basil: He, he, ¿celoso?

Rhia: Bueno, supongo que compartiré habitación contigo Molly, ¿no es así?

Molly: Vamos.

Stephen y Basil se las quedaron mirando. El zorro se volteó hacia el joven notando que aún se encontraba hipnotizado.

Basil: ¿En qué estás pensando, señor Stephen?

Stephen: En que ella me sonrió.

Basil: ¿Y eso qué?

Stephen: ¿Crees que le guste?

Basil: Qué iluso eres…

Stephen: Quizás sí. Después de todo, soy todo un galán, actor, inteligente…

Basil: Bueno, eso es subjetivo – eso despertó al joven, quién se volteó hacia el zorro de golpe.

Stephen: ¿Disculpa?

Basil: Nada… ¿Sabes, señor Stephen? Yo te compararía con un delfín. – el joven le sonrió.

Stephen: ¿En serio, Basil? – el zorro asintió vigorosamente - ¿Y eso por qué?

Basil: Pues, eres como ellos. Se dice que son inteligentes, pero aún no se ha comprobado. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom!

Stephen: ¡Desgraciado! – ahorcándolo.

---En el cuarto---

Basil: Bueno, señor Stephen, parece que compartir la tutoría de los chicos con Rhia no es tan malo.

Stephen: No, no lo es. Ella es muy buena, y bonita. Pero es algo extraña…

Basil: Viene de familia.

Stephen: Si, eso creo.

Basil: Oye, Stephen, ¿nunca pensaste en montar un burro?

Stephen: ¿No, por qué lo haría?

Basil: Pues… llevarías un nombre especial…

Stephen: ¿En serio? – asomándose a la cama de abajo.

Basil: ¡Oh, si! Yo le diría… un burro de dos pisos. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Boom, Boom! He, he, he.

Stephen: ¡Ah, ya duérmete, Basil!


End file.
